neilsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Convenience Store
Conveinece Store 'is a heist in the mod. Objectives *Enter Lis' Car *Drive to the convenience store *Enter the store *Break into the safe *Shoot the attacking police Script ''Neil is in the model train room of his townhouse with Lis, Mike, and Martin, explaining his plan using the scale models as a reference 'Neil: '''So Lis, you drive us in and park us up here. Martin, you handle the cashier and whoever's lucky enough to be in there while we go in. I'll handle the safe- '''Mike: '''And what'm I doing? '''Neil: '''Right, Mike, you're gonna call the cops and do something to distract them from us. I dunno, like, call them and say a train wrecked, or some other store on the other side of town's being robbed. So after that, Martin and I get the loot, get in your car, Lis, and... ''Neil moves a model car along the model diorama as he speaks 'Neil: '...follow this route, circle around town and we meet up at Mike's. We'll cut up the dough and be on our way. If we get caught, we don't know each other, we're strangers, so on, so fourth. Any questions? Martin raises his hand 'Martin: '''You got the guns and stuff? '''Neil: '''Oh-oh, yeah, that's right. One sec. ''Neil leans under his model train layout and grabs passes out weapons and balaclavas to the rest of the crew, with Martin getting a shotgun , Mike & Lis getting pistols, and Neil getting an M16. During the action, Neil speaks to them 'Neil: '''A buddy I've been working with got me these, along with the masks. Fully operational, brand new condition, one previous owner from Quebec. Hopefully we won't have to use these but if we do, you know...do what 'ya gotta do. Any more questions...no? Good, now let's get going before they close. ''Mike and Martin get up and walk out of the house. Lis is about to leave the room, but is stopped by Neil 'Neil: '''Hey-hey, you sure you're okay with us using your car? '''Lis: '''Yeah, no worries. If worse comes to worse, you know, I'll just use the cash to get a new car. '''Neil: '''Yeah, alright then. ''The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to enter Lis' car. Lis enters the passenger seat and Mike & Martin are already in the backseat. During the walk to the car, Neil makes small talk with Lis 'Neil: '''I'm driving on the way there. '''Lis: '''Why? '''Neil: '''I always wanted to drive a hot rod like that since I was a kid. '''Lis: '''Eh, go for it. But if you crash it you're dead. ''The player enters Lis' Stallion. The player is instructed to drive to the convenience store. During the drive, a short conversation erupts '''Martin: '''Dammit Mike, stop waving that thing around- '''Mike: '''Bullshit! I gotta check this and see if it can truly live up to it's standards- '''Martin: ''*Over Neil* Neil, Mike's waving that gun around and he's gonna shoot someone- '''Neil: '''Hey! I'm not gonna babysit you two so either get along or get out and walk! ''The player arrives at the convenience store. Upon arrival, Neil and Martin put on their masks as Neil addresses Mike Neil: 'Mike, stop waving around your gun and make the call. '''Mike: '''Right, right... ''Mike pulls out his phone and calls the police on his phone 'Mike: '''Hello...yeah, I'm the guy holding the Willie's store in Warsaw hostage. I've got rifles and pipe bombs. I've killed before, I'm not afraid to do it again. ''Mike hangs up 'Mike: '''You're good. '''Neil: '''Alright, let's roll. ''Neil and Martin both exit the car and run into the store. After entering the store, Martin aims his gun at the cashier and some customers in the store and yells at them along with Neil 'Martin: '''Put your hands behind your head and get on the ground - ''*points gun at cashier* ''- Get out from behind there and get on the ground! '''Cashier: '''Alright-alright, I'm doing it! ''As the cashier gets out from behind the counter, Neil pushes him to the ground as Martin runs up to him and trains his gun on him as Neil enters the office and leans over to the safe The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to break into the safe through a lockpicking minigame within a set ammount of time Once the player breaks into the safe, a cutscene occurs Neil loads the contents of the safe into a duffelbag and exits the office. As he exits, he motions to Martin that they're leaving while calling out to him 'Neil: '''Let them go, enough for today! ''Neil and Martin then exit the store and run into Lis' Stallion as Sheriff cars begin to surround the station. Martin climbs into the passenger seat as Neil enters the passenger seat. Upon entering the car, Neil calls out to Lis as the camera pans to an angle where the player can shoot from 'Neil: '''Go-go-go-go! ''The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to fight the pursuing police officers. While doing so, a conversation erupts 'Martin: '''Mike, what happened to the cops not showing up? '''Mike: '''I don't fucking know, don't they have a silent alarm at those places? '''Neil: '''Yeah, it don't work! '''Mike: '''Well fuck, I don't know how they got here- '''Lis: '''Fuck this, fuck that plan of yours, you guys better get these pigs off my car! ''During the vehicle chase, Lis will shout out to the player if the car is getting damaged 'Lis: '''Don't let them trash this car no more, it's gonna blow! '''Lis: '''This car ain't no tank, get them off me! '''Lis: '''Remember, if I'm going down you're going down too! '''Lis: '''Guys, don't let them catch us! ''Once Lis exits town and heads to Mike's house, Lis yells out to them as they are chased by the remaining squad cars 'Mike: '''I don't think they're gonna chase us out here, so just head back to my place- '''Neil: '''Once I get these cops off us! ''Once Lis arrives at Mike's house, a cutscene occurs The four of them walk up to Mike's house as Mike & Lis talk amongst themselves 'Lis: '''And those fucking cops, man- '''Mike: '''Fuck yeah, just like a video game! '''Neil: '''Alright guys, here's the take. It was all fifty thousand bucks, and if my math is anywhere near as good as it is, we each get- '''Mike: '''Twelve-thousand and five hundred? '''Neil: '''Yeah, that's it. So Martin, here's your cut. ''Neil hands Martin his cut 'Neil: '''Mike, here's your's. ''Neil hands Mike his cut 'Neil: '''And Lis, here's your cut of it. ''Neil hands Lis her cut as he talks to the rest of them '''Neil: '''Now y'all gotta split up, keep- '''Lis: ''*Interrupting Neil* I'm gonna stay here to check out Mike's video- '''Neil: '''Yeah, that's fine, but remember. Don't do any wild spending, and if anyone asks, we don't know each other. Good job, folks. ''Neil walks away from Mike's house Mission Passed